Real or Robotic transcript
Scene 1: Inside Shining Time Station Felix: "Boy, this place sure gets cooler in the summertime." Craig; "I know, Felix, it does." Matt is working at his desk and Stacy, Schemer, Becky, Kara, Barton Winslow and JB King walk right over to him. Kara: "Hey, Matt, how's it going?" Matt: "Oh, pretty good, you guys, so, Schemer, are you keeping that robot replica of yourself in charge of your arcade while you help Billy with the bookshelf he's building in his workshop?" Schemer: "Yes, Matt, as a matter of fact, I programmed that robot to do everything I usually do around here." Stacy: "Well, Schemer, good luck helping Billy out." Schemer: "No doubt about it." Schemer: Laughter Matt: "At least I got every single passenger on that railroad train safe and secure." Schemer: "Well, I'm off to help Billy in his workshop, which means no more slacking off like I usually do around here." Schemer sets off to go into Billy's workshop. Becky: "You know what, kids? your fortunes tell you that Schemer might've been replaced by a robot replica of himself." Craig: "Wait, Becky, that can't be true, Schemer's always been a real live person like all of us." Becky: "Oh don't worry about it, it won't happen." Felix: "Come on, you guys, we'd better go tell Mr. Conductor about this." The 9 young kids go over to Schemer's arcade and jukebox. Schemer Robot Replica: "Play me something real good." The Schemer Robot Replica puts 1 nickel in the jukebox coin slot. Inside the Jukebox Didi: "Well, it sure is kind of weird having a robot replica of Schemer be in charge of the real Schemer's job." Grace: "I know it might be a bit difficult, but it's not gonna be that long." Tito: "So, what do you think we should do?" Tex: "I have an idea, let's play somethin'." Rex: "You said it, Tex." Didi: "Hit it, Tito." Tito: On Piano Keys Tex: When are you gonna come down? when are you goin' to land? I should've stayed on the farm I should've listened to my old man Rex: you know you can't hold me forever I didn't sign up to you I'm not a present for your friends to open this boy's too young to be singin' the blues Tito: so goodbye yellow brick road where the dogs of society howl you can't plant me in your penthouse I'm goin' back to my plough Didi: back to the howling old owl in the woods hunting the horny back toad oh I've finally decided my future lies beyond the yellow brick road Grace: What do you think you'll do then I bet that'll shoot down your plane it'll take you a couple of vodka and tonics to set you on your feet again '' Tex: ''maybe you'll get a replacement there's plenty like me to be found mongrels who ain't got a penny sniffin' for tidbits like you on the ground '' Rex: ''so goodbye yellow brick road where the dogs of society howl you can't plant me in your penthouse I'm goin' back to my plough '' Tito: ''back to the howlin' old owl in the woods huntin' the horny back toad oh I've finally decided my future lies beyond the yellow brick road Back with the 9 young kids in the station Janet: "Hey, Mr. Conductor, there's something we need to tell you about." Mr. Conductor appears right in front of them on the jukebox. Mr. Conductor: "Oh hello, kids, what's going on?" Alex: "Mr. Conductor, since Schemer's helping Billy in his workshop, he put a robot replica of himself in charge of his arcade." Mr. Conductor: "Well, that could be a fib and rumor, now let me tell you the story about how Rosie 1st encountered Daisy." Mr. Conductor: Golden Train Whistle All-New Thomas and Friends story segment: Pop Goes the Daisy (sequel story to Pop Goes the Diese''l) Narrator: Rosie was feeling proud about being a super spirited engine, she boasted endlessly about it, but she worked very hard, too, and made everything go like clockwork, it was a lovely perfect afternoon. Narrator: The Freight Cars and coaches behaved well, and the passengers even quit grumbling, but the railroad engines didn’t like having to bustle about it." Rosie: “There are some other ways of doing everything around here,the railroad engine way or the wrong way, I’m a super spirited engine and-" Thomas, Percy, Oliver, Duck, Emily and Toby: “Don’t we know about it.” Narrator: the railroad engines were lucky when a peculiar visitor came. Narrator: She moved around smoothly towards them. Narrator: They introduced her. Fat Controller: “This is Daisy." Fat Controller's Wife: "You all met her before in your entire lives." Mr. Percival: "We always agreed to give her a fair trial, she needs to learn everything about good behavior and bad behavior, please teach her those things, Rosie." Daisy: "Good afternoon, Rosie, is that Thomas, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Emily and Toby as well? I’m pleased to meet such wonderful railroad engines.” Narrator: The railroad engines were flattered. Thomas, Percy, Oliver, Duck, Emily and Toby: “She’s very beautiful.” Thomas, Percy, Oliver, Duck, Emily and Toby: “We’re lucky to have her in our railroad engine yard.” Narrator: Rosie had her doubts. Rosie: “Come on, Daisy.” Narrator: Daisy trundled after her. Daisy: “You’re lucky that our railroad inspector, Mr. Percival-” Rosie: “Our railroad manager, Mr. Percival-” Narrator: Daisy looked shocked. Daisy: “You’re lucky our railroad manager, Mr. Percival thinks I need a lot to learn, he’s quite mistaken, we diesel engines don’t need to learn anything, we already know everything, we come to a yard and improve it, we’re revolutionary.” Rosie: “Yeah? if you’re revolutionary, maybe you would collect my Freight Cars while I go get Emily’s coaches." Narrator: Daisy, thrilled to show off, trundled away. Narrator: when Rosie returned, Daisy was trying to take some Freight Cars form a siding, they were empty and very old, and haven’t been touched for a long time, Daisy found them hard to move around. Daisy: “Pull, push, backwards, frontwards!” Freight Cars: “No, no! we can’t, we won’t!” Narrator: Rosie watched with excitement and interest. Narrator: Daisy had lost her patience. Daisy: Grrrrargh! Narrator: she gave 1 great heave. Narrator: the Freight Cars jerked frontward. Freight Cars: “Oh No! we can’t, we won’t!” Narrator: Some of their joints snapped apart and their wheels jammed in the lower position. Daisy: Grrrrargh! Rosie: “Tee hee, hee!” Narrator: Daisy recovered and tried to push the Freight Cars back, but they wouldn’t move. Narrator: Rosie trundled silently around to collect the other Freight Cars. Rosie: “Thanks for arranging those, Daisy, I must go now.” Daisy: “Don’t you want this lot, Rosie?” Rosie: “No thanks.” Narrator: Daisy gulped nervously. Daisy: “And I already took all of this trouble? why didn’t you tell me?” Rosie: “You never asked me, Daisy, besides, you were having such fun and excitement being whatever it was you said, goodbye.” Daisy: Grrrrargh! Narrator: Daisy had to help the drivers and firemen clean up the mess, and she hated it, all of the Freight Cars were laughing and singing at her." Freight Cars: 'Freight Cars are waiting in the yard ''' tackling them with lazy '' ''show the world what I can do gaily boasts the Daisy '' ''in and out she creeps about '' ''like a big green crazy '' ''when she takes the wrong Freight Cars out '' ''pop goes the Daisy. Daisy: Grrrrargh! Narrator: Daisy trundled away to sulk in her diesel engine house. Back with the 9 young kids and Mr. Conductor in the station Melanie: "So now that Daisy's been around for quite a long time, is that really the end of the story you were telling?" Mr. Conductor: "Well, no, but this next 1 is also about Rosie and Daisy." Mr. Conductor: Golden Train Whistle Again Another All-New Thomas and Friends story segment: Daisy's Devious Deeds (sequel story to Diesel's Devious Deeds) Narrator: Daisy the Diesel Rail Car was sulking. Freight Cars: Freight Cars are waiting in the yard '' ''tackling them with lazy '' ''show the world what I can do '' ''gaily boasts the Daisy '' ''in and out she creeps about like a big green crazy '' ''when she pulls the wrong Freight Cars out '' ''pop goes the Daisy. Narrator: The Freight Cars wouldn’t stop singing rudely at her. Narrator: Rosie was appalled. Rosie: "Shut the crud up!" Narrator: She bumped them super hard." Rosie: “I'm terribly sorry that the Freight Cars were very rude to you, Daisy" Narrator: Daisy was still fed up about it. Daisy: “It's your entire fault, you made them laugh at me.” Percy: “Nonsense, Rosie would never do that, we railroad engines have our differences, but we would never speak about them to the Freight Cars, that would be dis... dis…….” Thomas: “Disgraceful.” Emily: “Disgusting.” Duck: “Rubbish.” Toby: "Despicable." Narrator: Daisy hated Rosie, she wanted her to be sent away, so she made 1 plan: she was gonna tell fibs about Rosie. Narrator: The very next day, she spoke to the Freight Cars. Daisy: “I see you like jokes, you made 1 good joke about me yesterday, I laughed and laughed, Rosie told me 1 about Toby, I’ll whisper it to all of you, but don’t tell Toby I told you guys that.” Narrator: and she chuckled away. Freight Cars: "Ha, ha, Toby will be fed up with Rosie when he knows about it, so let’s tell him and get back at Rosie for bumping all of us.” Narrator: They laughed rudely at the railroad engines just as they went by. Narrator: Very soon, Thomas, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Emily and Toby found out what had happened. Duck: “Disgraceful!” Oliver: “Disgusting!” .Emily: “Rubbish.” Thomas, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Emily and Toby: “We can’t allow it in here.” (Brief pause) Thomas, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Emily and Toby: "Yes, she did it to all of us, we’ll do it to her and see how she likes it.” Narrator: Rosie was all tired out, the Freight Cars had been crazy and noisy, she wanted a good rest in the Roundhouse." Narrator: The 6 railroad angines barred her way." Emily: “Keep out!” Rosie: “Quit joking around, I’m very tired!” Thomas, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Emily and Toby: “So are we, we’re very tired of you, we like Daisy, we don’t like you, you tell stories about all of us to the Freight Cars.” Rosie: “No I don’t!" Thomas, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Emily and Toby: “Yes you do!” Rosie: “No I don’t!” Thomas, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Emily and Toby: “Yes you do!” Narrator: Mr. Percival and his good friends came to stop the shouting. Thomas: "Rosie called me a galloping sausage patty!” Percy: “Rusty green scrap iron!” Toby: “I’m crazy old wheels.” Mr. Percival: “Well, Rosie?” Narrator: Rosie considered. Rosie: “I only wish, kind sirs and ma'am, that I thought about those names myself, if the dome fits.” Fat Controller's Wife: Throat Thomas, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Emily and Toby: “She made Freight Cars laugh at us!" Narrator: Mr. Percival and his good friends recovered that they had been trying not to laugh themselves. Fat Controller: “Did you, Rosie?” Rosie: “Absolutely not, kind sirs and ma'am, no railroad engine like me would be as mean and harsh as that.” Narrator: Daisy lurked up. Fat Controller's Wife: “Now, Daisy, you heard what Rosie just said." Daisy: “I can’t understand it, kind sirs and ma'am, to think that Rosie, of all railroad engines, I’m dreadfully grieved, kind sirs and ma'am, but know nothing about it.” Mr. Percival: “I can see that.” Narrator: Daisy squirmed and hoped she didn’t. Fat Controller: “We're terribly sorry, Rosie," Fat Controller's Wife: but you need to go over to Henry’s station for a little while, I know he’ll be super excited to see you.” Rosie: "Beg Pardon, kind sirs and ma'am, do you mean right now?" Mr. Percival: "Yes please." Rosie: “Just as you wish, kind sirs and ma'am.” Narrator: Rosie trundled depressingly away while Daisy smirked with victory and triumph. Back in the station again Craig: "Wow, that's super thrilling, what happens with Rosie next?" Mr. Conductor: "Well, the 3rd and final story segment begins when Rosie goes over to Henry's station." Mr. Conductor: Golden Train Whistle Again All-New Thomas and Friends story segment: A Clean Shave for Rosie (sequel story to A Close Shave for Duck) Narrator: Rosie the Super Spirited Engine trundled depressingly to Henry's station. Rosie: "It's just not fair." Narrator: she complained. Rosie: "Daisy's been telling fibs about me and made Mr. Percival and his good friends and all of the other engines think I'm very disturbing." Narrator: Henry smiled at Rosie. Henry: "I know you aren't, Rosie, and so does Mr. Percival and his good friends, you just wait and see, why don't you help me with these freight cars?" Narrator: Rosie was feeling much more cheerful with Henry, and set out to work at once. Narrator: The freight cars were very crazy, heavy, and noisy. Narrator: The 2 railroad engines had to work real hard, pushing and pulling them all afternoon. Narrator: At last, they reached the hill top. Rosie: "Thank you, goodbye!" Narrator: Rosie rolled gently over the crossing to the other line. Narrator: Rosie loved coasting down the hill, running easily with the wind blowing past. Narrator: Suddenly, it was a signal guard's signal whistle! Freight Cars: "Yahoo, yahoo, yahoo, Narrator: laughed the Freight Cars, we've broken away, we've broken away, chase her, bump her, throw her off the rails!" Rosie's Driver: "Hurry, Rosie, Hurry!" Narrator: They raced around through Henry's station, but the Freight Cars were really catching up." Rosie's Driver: "Just as fast as we can, then they'll catch us gradually!" Narrator: Rosie's driver was gaining self control. Rosie's Driver: "Another clear mile, and we'll do it!" Rosie: "Oh, wow, look at that!" Narrator: Emily was just pulling out on their line from the station ahead, any single minute now, there could be a great big crash! Rosie's Driver: "It's up to you now, Rosie!" Rosie put every single ounce of weight and steam against the Freight Cars. Rosie: "It's way too late!" Narrator: Rosie shut her eyes. Narrator: She went into a siding where the barber set up his shop, Narrathe was shaving 1 of his customers. CRASH! Narrator: The crazy freight cars had knocked their signal guard off his feet and left him very far behind right after he had loudly whistled the warning. Narrator: But the Freight Cars didn't care about it, they were feeling very amused with themselves. Rosie: "Beg pardon, kind sir, I'm terribly sorry for my intrusion." Barber: "No I won't, you terrified my customers! I'll show you!" Narrator: And he lathered Rosie's face all over. Narrator: Poor Rosie. Narrator: Thomas and Percy were helping to pull the Freight Cars away when Mr. Percival and his good friends arrived. Barber: "I don't like railroad engines popping through my walls!" Mr. Percival: "We understand your emotions." Fat Controller: "But you must know that this railroad engine and her driver have prevented a very serious accident, it was a very clean, uh, shave indeed." Barber: "Oh, please excuse me." Narrator: "He filled up a bowl of nice warm water and washed Rosie's face. Barber: "I'm terribly sorry, Rosie, I didn't know you were being a very brave and heroic engine." Rosie: "That's alright, kind sir, I didn't know that either." Fat Controller's Wife: "You were very brave and heroic, Rosie." Mr. Percival: "We're very proud of you." Narrator: They watched the rescue operation, then they had more good news for Rosie. Fat Controller: "And when you're properly washed and fixed, you're coming back home with everybody." Rosie: "Home, kind sirs and ma'am? do you mean the roundhouse in the yard?" Fat Controller's Wife: "Of course, Rosie." Rosie: "But, kind sirs and ma'am, they don't like me, they like Daisy." Mr. Percival: "Not right now, we never believed Daisy, so we sent her packing, the other railroad engines are terribly sorry and want you back." Narrator: A few days later, when she came back home, here was a real rousing welcome for Rosie the Super Spirited Engine. Back inside the station once again Craig: "Wow, I guess Rosie learned that it's not a good idea to take things personally from a diesel engine like Daisy." Mr. Conductor: "That's exactly right, and you should also learn that rumors are little stories that can upset other people's emotions." Melanie: "I think it's best that we know that the real Schemer is our Schemer, the 1 who's in charge of his arcade." Felix: "Let's go speak with him right away." The 9 young kids walk right over to Schemer who's putting his robot replica away in the storage closet. Schemer: "Well, my robot replica sure did a super good job." Felix: "Wow, Schemer, you're robot replica sure was super thrilling." Olivia: "Good thing you didn't get replaced by an evil robot replica." Schemer: "Well you kids are absolutely right, 'cause you know I'm the real Schemer around here." Alex: "We couldn't have done it without you here." Craig: "The real Schemer will never give up his arcade business." Aiden: "Good thing we learned our lesson, don't ever tell fibs about anybody you know and love." Fade to another black screen........ Category:All-New Shining Time Station season 1 episode scripts